warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan Role Play/Previous Days
These are the previous days from the ShadowClan Role Play. Do not roleplay on here. Instead, go to this page. Day 1= Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit opened her eyes as light filtered into her den. She moaned and closed her eyes for a few more seconds before giving up and exiting the den. Queen Avalon 13:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Specklepoppy: The queen sat outside the nursery, grooming herself. Her pale golden eyes flicked across the camp, nervous. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Thistlepaw: Thistlepaw awoke with a yawn, squinting in the early morning light. With a small grumble, he heaved himself out of his nest, shaking off the access moss. As he brushed through the entrance of the den he nodded to Specklepoppy respectfully, and then started to groom. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:12, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit saw Thistlepaw and padded up to him. "Good Morning." She greeted delightfully. Queen Avalon 00:14, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- ‘’’’’Thistlepaw:’’’’’ He looked up surprised as the older cat walked up to him. “Oh,, uh good morning.” He dips his head respectfully. (Thistle needs a mentor,,! And suggestions?) Icetiger101 (talk) 00:25, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit grinned and rested her tail on his shoulder. "Up for a hunting patrol?" She asked enthusiastically. Queen Avalon 00:51, September 14, 2018 (UTC)---- Thistlepaw: "Of course." He says quietly, and he licked one more patch of fur before he stood up, stretching out his limbs for the day. After he was done, he looked up expectantly at Fallenspirit as to where they were going. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:42, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ---- Specklepoppy: The queen lifted her head. She flicked her tail around, covering her plump belly. Her kits were surely due soon. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit led Thistlepaw out of camp and into the pine forest. Queen Avalon 17:20, September 18, 2018 (UTC)---- Specklepoppy: 'She tilted her head up, gazing at the cloudless sky. After a moment, the queen stood and padded towards the entrance to the camp, hoping silently no one would stop and question her. '(Drawkill Dragon) ---- Thistlepaw: Thistlepaw followed obediently, his eyes sunken and dull. Looking up at the sky the harsh sun glared down on him, and a deep frown stumbled across his face. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:23, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ---- Moonfur: '''Moonfur sat in the medicine cat den, wishing it was time to visit the Moonpool/stone. (which is it?) She was bored to say the least. It was early, but maybe if she slept StarClan would share dreams with her? , she slept. Puppycornashlynn----'''Specklepoppy: The queen smiled, then slipped off into the forest. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Shadowpaw: Shadowpaw curled her lip. Ravenstar lay bloodied and matted on the forest floor. Her eyes glittered with triumph as she scanned the countless cats, dead and blood pooling beneath them. Her claws turned scarlet, she climbed up the great rock. "This is my forest now!" she yowled, and the corpses lay ominously still as the stars united and crashed down. They landed on her and she was sinking, far below the earth into a blinding darkness that would never end. Shadowpaw woke with a jolt, panting. She shook her ruffled pelt and looked around wildly. The other nests were empty. She scowled. She'd woken up late again. That's because you're always staying up late watching the stars. ''Shadowpaw heard her sister's voice. Irritation pricked beneath her pelt. Hadn't ''anyone ''tried to wake her? She shook her head. Not even Moonpaw? She sighed and started to groom. As her tongue lapped her belly she remembered the dream. She shivered and pushed it away. As she finished, she exited the den and looked for the other apprentices. She scowled again as she realized all the apprentices had gone out training. As her anger ebbed, she recognized a calico pelt slipping into the trees. Specklepoppy! She gasped softly. The queen's kits could be due any day now. Did she want to kit in the ''forest? She slumped to the ground and raced into the shadows of the forest. She didn't want to tell anyone. She wanted to make herself useful... or maybe she was just not in the mood. She stalked the queen as her own pelt blended into the shadows. NOTE: Guys is there any apprentice who is willing to get a bad scratch or two? Later in the day, she is going to go training with another apprentice and well scratch them badly and then she'll become the medicine cat apprentice. They don't have to get scars, though. Just putting that out there because she needs to become the medicine cat apprentice soon. ~ShadowCat360 ---- Moonpaw: Moonpaw's tail lashed in excitement as the starling fell limp in her jaws. She felt a bit sorry for Shadowpaw, but she pushed it away. The Clan would be impressed that she'd gone out on her own and caught three pieces of prey. Or would they be upset she'd broken the rules? She shook herself and padded back to camp with her prey. I'll wake Shadowpaw, ''she decided. It wasn't fair to be punished for staying up late so severely. '~ShadowCat360''' ---- Moonfur: Moonfur woke up, and started to sort the herbs in her den. Catmint there, watermint here, deathberries... Hm... Standing on her forepaws and using her tail for balance, she put the deathberries on the highest shelf in the herb store. Hopefully no kit will find them, ''she thought. Puppycornashlynn NOTE: I'd be fine getting injured Shadow. ---- '''Lynxpaw: '''Lynxpaw awoke, looking around the apprentices' den. Shadowpaw was there, but Moonpaw... "Where's Moonpaw?" he murmured. He exited the den, wondering where the young apprentice was. ---- '???: A scraggly kit slowly staggers through the treacherous forest, barely able to move her paws an inch forward. Her family was gone. How had her life come to this? She collapses from starvation and exhaust, finally unable to keep going. The smell of some foreign cats wafts through the air. She doesn't know it yet, but she is on the border of Shadowclan territory. The kit slowly falls unconcious on the damp gorest floor, dry leaves lining the roots of ancient trees. Ravenrising34 ---- '''Ivywhisper: Ivywhisper slowly stalked toward the finch. It was large and chubby,and after watching it,realized it couldn't fly to well. She took small,silent steps,carefully placing her paws around branches and leaves on the forest floor. A second later,she felt her teeth sink into the neck of the bird,its small wings fluttering effortlessly. Gotcha! ''Ivywhisper thought,proud of her large prey item. She walked back to camp,skipping slightly. She pushed through the bracken entrance to see the Clan,busy as usual,and dropped the finch in the fresh-kill pile,adding to it slightly. She saw Lynxpaw,and walked up to the apprentice. "Hey. Clan busy as usual,ain't it? Everyone is on patrol or gone hunting. It's crazy how quick the camp can go still because of a patrol or two,so I'm gonna hang out here for a little until Fallenspirit or Specklepoppy come back." ---- '''Flamesong:' Flamesong flicked her tail as she separated the old, crumbling comfrey from the fresh, usable comfrey. Starflight897 (talk) 03:39, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She looked over toward Flamesong, who was in the medicine den, then sat down and started grooming herself. ---- '''Flamesong: Flamesong pushed the old comfrey to the side and started sorting the watermint. Tigerleap: Tigerleap sat in the sun, watching the camp Starflight897 (talk) 14:38, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She knew the best way to up your reputation is with looks, and being not only a perfectionist but also being watched by Tigerleap, she tried to make her fur as close to perfect as a cat could get. ---- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap paced back and forth. Too much energy, he thought, eager to go on a patrol and burn some of it. Starflight897 (talk) 14:37, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She watched as Tigerleap paced and shared is unconditional boredom. She decided to walk up to him. "Up for a hunting patrol?" She said to her fellow Clanmate. ---- '''Tigerleap: "Sure!" he said, stopping his pacing. Starflight897 (talk) 02:28, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''"Who else should we bring?" She asked him, knowing others were yearning for action in camp. ---- '''Tigerleap: the random apprentice that I just added want to mentor her? "Maybe Splashpaw." Starflight897 (talk) 17:02, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''Sure I'll mentor her "Sure, I'll go get her." Ivywhisper padded over to the apprentice's den to see Splashpaw sleeping peacefully. "Wake up, Splashpaw. We've got a hunting patrol." She said to her apprentice. Splashpaw stirred, and that was Ivywhisper's sign that she was awake. "Hurry up and get ready." She said to Splashpaw, then walked to the camp entrance and met with Tigerleap. ---- '''Splashpaw: Splashpaw stretched and yawned before padding out to the clearing. Tigerleap: Tigerleap flicked his tail impatiently, not in the mood to wait. Starflight897 (talk) 16:15, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: She noticed Tigerleap's impatience, and said to him, "Don't worry, she's coming." A few seconds later, she saw Splashpaw pad into the clearing. "Told you." She said to Tigerleap, chuckling a little. ---- Tigerleap: '''Tigerleap made a visible effort to hide his impatience '''Splashpaw: '''Splashpaw padded up to Ivywhisper and Tigerleap. “When are we leaving?” she asked eagerly. Starflight897 (talk) 14:40, October 14, 2019 (UTC) '''Ivywhisper: "Well, right now, I guess." She shrugged. Tigerleap lead the patrol out of the entrance, the marshy swampland hiding their scent from prey. ---- Tigerleap: Tigerleap padded at the head of the patrol, scenting the air. The same swampland that hid their scent also hid that of their prey, and it was a moment before he scented a vole in the marsh. Splashpaw: Splashpaw heard a sploosh as a frog leapt into a puddle, and she veered away from the patrol to go track it. She found it and leapt at it, only to have it jump out of her claws. She leapt at it again, and the pair played a weird game of leapfrog, getting further and further away from the patrol. Starflight897 (talk) 00:48, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She noticed Splashpaw getting further and further away, and ran after the apprentice. Ivywhisper pinned the frog and swiftly finished it off, then stared at Splashpaw. "Don't veer to far away from the patrol, okay?" She said, looking more cross than usual. ---- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap padded towards Ivywhisper and Splashpaw with the vole in his jaws. Splashpaw: Splashpaw nodded, looking sorry for a moment, until the patrol continued and her usual smile appeared again. Starflight897 (talk) 22:55, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She sniffed and stopped, signaling the other's to do the same. She tasted the air and her ears perked up. "Raven to the left." She whispered and spotted the blackbird up in a tree. Ivywhisper crouched down in a hunters position, ready to strike. ---- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap swished his tail eagerly, making sure it didn't brush the ground. Splashpaw: Splashpaw watched Ivywhisper's silent motions with awe Starflight897 (talk) 23:36, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''Claws slashed at the black feathers; the battle was over before it had begun. The crow didn't even get a chance to caw at the sight of danger. She came back to the patrol, her mouth full of bird. ---- '''Splashpaw: "Amazing catch!" she said, impressed. "The crow didn't even see you coming!" Tigerleap: Tigerleap nodded in agreement, already scanning the area for more prey. Starflight897 (talk) 20:58, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: 'She spit out the raven and buried it for later. "Now you know why they choose my warrior name as Ivy''whisper." She said, snickering. "We still have more prey to catch. That raven won't fill the bellies of the whole Clan." She padded out farther into the marshes, the pine nettles soft beneath her paws. ---- '''Splashpaw: "I want to be Splashstrike! I'm gonna be the best fighter ever!" she said, following Ivywhisper. Ivywhisper: '''"Splashstrike? Well, you do both have 'Splash' in your name." She said. "And you do sort of resemble him." ---- (Splashstrike as in she wants that for her warrior name) '''Splashpaw: "Maybe I could work on being sneaky, and I could be Splashwhisper like you!” she said, thinking. “Splashstorm! Splashheart! Splashblaze!” she exclaimed. Starflight897 (talk) 07:37, October 20, 2019 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________ Moonpaw: Moonpaw gnawed on a stick, bored. Timberpelt: “Moonpaw, assessments. Hunting assessments.” Timberpelt said. ~~~~GlacyGlace ---- Splatterleaf ' Decided to go take a walk,it had been moons since she had practiced hunting the few birds that lurked in Shadowclan. '''Ivywhisper: '"Hold on, what was that one you said? Like, before Splashheart?" She said, eager to guess the warrior name of the small apprentice.---- '''Splashpaw: "Splashheart?" Splashpaw said, wondering why Ivywhisper wanted to know. Tigerleap: Tigerleap muttered something about them scaring the prey off, not loud enough for them to hear. Starflight897 (talk) 23:22, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''"No, no, the one before that... Splashrain? Splashcloud?" She said. "It was a really good name when I heard it..." ---- '''Splashpaw: "Umm... Splashstorm?" Splashpaw guessed, trying to remember. Starflight897 (talk) 04:27, October 31, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '"Yeah, that one! I think that would be a good one for you. You're so... ''hyper if that's even a way to explain it." She responded to the apprentice. In her mind, the name suited Splashpaw well, and hopefully, the leader would consider something close to that. ---- '''Splashpaw: "Really? Cool!" Splashpaw said, excited that Ivywhisper thought her idea was good. Starflight897 (talk) 03:56, November 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''"But all of that naming business is up to Brightstar." She said. ---- '''Splashpaw: "(insert Splashpaw's mother here) said that I could ask for a certain name though!" ---- Ivywhisper: '''"Huh. I never knew that. When I was an apprentice, we just stuck with the name (insert leader's name here) gave us." She said. "Anyways, we better be headed back, it's getting late." ---- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap had padded off and caught another frog, knowing that the two she-cats wouldn't catch anything else, chattering like starlings, and he wanted to being something back. Splashpaw: Splashpaw nodded. "I think the leader still picks the name though," she said as they walked back. "You can ask for a certain one, but you might not get it." ---- Ivywhisper: '''"Come on, let's get our prey together and then head back home." She said, grabbing her raven from earlier. ---- '''Splashpaw: "Okay!" Splashpaw said, picking up the frog. She smiled at Tigerleap as he padded by with a exasperated look on his face. ---- Ivywhisper: '''She spotted the frog in his jaws. "Took you that long to catch a frog? You look like you just ran around the border twice!" She chuckled, amused. --- '''Tigerleap: Tigerleap rolled his eyes. He should have came back with a mouse, but the stupid frog had scared it away, so he took the frog instead. ---- (jOINING WITH A RANDOM QUEEN, she's expecting kits from an unknown tom) Blackpine: Blackpine stepped out of the nursery, wondering when Ivywhisper and Tigerleap would return. 19:58, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (ok!) Tigerleap: Tigerleap padded back into the camp, dropping the frog into the fresh-kill pile. Splashpaw: Splashpaw trotted into camp, tail high as she brought her frog to Blackpine. Flamesong: Flamesong curled her tail around her paws, watching the patrol return. ---- Blackpine: "Ooh, thanks!" she said, licking her lips as she took the frog. "Nice catch, Splashpaw!" 20:07, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: "You're welcome!" Splashpaw said, trotting away proudly. Tigerleap: Tigerleap dipped his head to Flamesong as the medicine cat walked by. Flamesong: Flamesong headed towards the camp entrance, going to get some willow bark tansy ---- (XD star) Blackpine: Blackpine watched Splashpaw go wistfully as she felt her belly squirm. Once you come, I'll be able to leave camp every once in a while, at least for a little bit. I'll have freedom like Splashpaw again. 20:20, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw wondered if she'd get to go to the Gathering tomorrow night. Tigerleap: Tigerleap watched Splashpaw bounce to a spot in the sun. She has to learn to be more disciplined, Tigerleap thought, rolling his eyes. If Ivywhisper doesn't teach her that soon, I'll have to get involved, he grumbled. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine stepped forward and tapped Flamesong on the shoulder with her tail. "Do you have any idea when my kits will come?" she asked. 17:33, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Star said I could make a new leader because QuailWhiskerTheTrash isn't active, so here we go) Brightstar: Brightstar paced around his den, wondering who would go to the Gathering. Maybe Splashpaw, that will be a good learning experience for her. Ivywhisper, if Splashpaw's going, and Tigerleap too. 16:02, 10 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Flamesong: Flamesong turned. "You've been expecting for a little less than 2 moons, right? That means you will probably have your kits soon, in a few days." (I just made up a random time, feel free to change it) ---- (It's fine) Blackpine: "Really?" Happiness filled her. "Thanks, Flamesong!" She hurried back to the nursery and placed a paw on her belly. It's hard to believe you're almost here! 18:04, 10 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Fernstripe: '''“Hello, Blackpine. Do you know when your kits will come?” she said. Then, she saw Flamesong padding by. “Hello. Can you tell me when my kits will come?” ---- '''Flamesong: Flamesong flicked her tail as she studied Fernstripe. "Hmm... You probably have a little while to go, about half a moon." Fernstripe: '''”That isn’t long. Thank you!” She padded over to tell Brightstar. “Flamesong says the kits will come in about half a moon!” She said excitedly. ---- '''Brightstar: "Wow!" he meowed. "It's hard to believe that soon I will have kits! That's amazing, Fernstripe." Blackpine: Blackpine smiled at Fernstripe and Brightstar's excitement. I'm happy for them... I just wish I had a mate, too. The father of her kits was long gone from the Clan, and was a secret Blackpine would never reveal, even to her closest friends. (FORESHADOWING ALERT...) 18:51, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) Ivywhisper: '''She brought the raven back to the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Tigerleap. "Have you heard? Blackpine is expecting her kits soon." She said to the tom. ---- '''Leopardshadow: Leopardshadow stomped through the forest, bored. Fernstripe: '''“Also, shouldn’t you be heading to the gathering now?” ---- (GATHERING HAS STARTED so let's fast forward) ---- '''Flamesong: Flamesong trotted into the Gathering. (and just play on the Gathering thread after this...) ---- Ivywhisper: '''Ivywhisper came back into camp, Splashpaw at her side. Her heart was pounding from the drama and excitement that filled the atmosphere of the camp. ---- '''Blackpine: Blackpine padded forward to meet Ivywhisper. "How was the Gathering? Did anything interesting happen?" 22:45, 21 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Splashpaw: Splashpaw tried out one of the moves that a RiverClan apprentice had taught her, slamming her paws into a puddle to shoot water in front of her. Flamesong: Flamesong padded into her den. Tigerleap: Tigerleap hissed as Splashpaw hit his tail with water. ---- Ivywhisper: '''Ivywhisper looked at Blackpine. "It was... decent. A RiverClan cat decided the best thing to bring to a Gathering was a snake." She said as Splashpaw hit water toward Tigerleap. She turned to her apprentice. "Maybe trying a new move on Tigerleap isn't such a good idea, alright?" Ivywhisper padded over to Tigerleap. "Sorry about that. Must've seen a RiverClan move if it has to do with water." ---- '''Blackpine: Blackpine smiled as she felt the kits kicking inside her. After you're born maybe I can consider getting another apprentice, like Ivywhisper. Brightstar: Brightstar padded to his den, weary. 13:27, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Fernstripe: '''“Brightstar,” she said, padding after him. “What’s wrong?” ---- '''Brightstar: "Nothing," he meowed. "Gatherings always make me tired. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" 14:30, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Fernstripe: '''“If you want to, but I don’t mind.” ---- '''Brightstar: "Okay." Brightstar walked to his den with Fernstripe. "I'm probably going to go to bed now." 15:29, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Tigerleap: Tigerleap glared at Splashpaw. "Yeah, I can tell," he said sarcastically, flicking his dripping tail. Splashpaw: Splashpaw dipped her head to Ivywhisper, temporarily quieted, although she kept glancing at the puddle. Flamesong: Flamesong padded out of her den, hearing the commotion, and, seeing Splashpaw's gaze, quietly padded behind her and swiped a paw through the water, soaking her side, before sitting beside Blackpine like nothing had happened. ---- Blackpine: Blackpine struggled not to smile at Splashpaw's indignation. 25:40, 25 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ivywhisper: '''"It's late." Ivywhisper told Splashpaw. "You should be headed to bed. Were doing training tomorrow." She tried to cheer up the apprentice. ---- '''Blackpine: Blackpine decided to go to bed. She curled up in her cozy nest in the nursery, smiling at the thought of her almost-born kits. 22:20, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: Timberkit crawled up on Blackpine. “What’cha doin’?” - ---- Fernstripe: '''She nuzzled Brightstar and drifted into sleep. ---- '''Blackpine: "Trying to sleep," Blackpine said without opening her eyes. "As you should be." Brightstar: As he fell asleep, Brightstar reflected that Splashpaw would need her warrior name soon-he should talk to Ivywhisper. Is Timberkit ready for apprenticeship? If I'm being honest with myself, I forgot how old she is. (two questions-is timberkit male or female, and how old are they?) 23:17, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Timberkit is ready-to-become-apprentice age and she is a girl) ---- (k, thanks!) Brightstar: Oh, yes, she's six moons old, Brightstar thought, mentally face-pawing himself for forgetting. I'll think about mentors tomorrow, right now I'm too tired... 21:30, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Timberkit: “Okay!” Timberkit curled up beside Blackpine’s back and tried to go to sleep. ---- (should we switch to the next day now? -qibli) (Sure -Timber) Category:Role Playing Centers